1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for preparation and implementation of a number of services to be implemented from a number of available services for a data processing unit, in particular for a franking machine, via a remote data center in which the sequence of the services to be implemented is determined. The invention also concerns a corresponding data processing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a number of applications, services for a data processing unit are provided and executed via a remote data center. The services can be any type by means of which an influence is exerted on the state of the data processing unit. For example, in the context of franking machines it is known to load postage from a remote data center into the franking machine, which can then use this postage for franking. As a further service, the data center normally reads out data about the use of the franking machine from the franking machine. Furthermore, the data center can influence the functioning and the operational scope of the franking machine by enabling or disenabling certain services. New software versions, new postage tables and other information for the user of the franking machine also can be loaded into the franking machine.
Loading of postage into the franking machine, as one of the available services, normally ensues at the request of the franking machine, which contacts the data center for this purpose. In the framework of this communication, further services are normally implemented that are currently appropriate for the requesting franking machine. This occurs in part automatically, without a request by the franking machine. The sequence of the services to be implemented and their mutual dependencies normally have been determined once in a determination procedure at the data center or at the franking machine.
This has the disadvantage that the determination is predetermined with a comparably rigid system for the implementation of services that can be adapted to modified boundary conditions only with very great effort. In particular, the sequence of the services to be implemented can be modified only with comparably large effort.